The present invention relates to a construction for a packaging container and, more particularly, to a packaging container construction which is adapted to function as a display type packaging container which enhances the appearance of goods or articles contained therein and is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
In the retail merchandising of products to customers, it has been long found that the sales are generally enhanced if the particular product being offered for sale is attractively presented to the customer at the point of sale. Many packaging constructions are known for this purpose and one particularly popular constuction is a generally rectangularly shaped package containing the product which has a fairly large opening or window therein so the product can be viewed from the exterior. Attractiveness of the packaging may be further enhanced if the opening is covered with a sheet of transparent material to give the appearance of a glass-paned window.
Furthermore, it is has been found, for whatever reasons, that products or articles sold in pairs or in multiples of articles, that the appearance of the article tends to be enhanced if only one of the articles can be viewed by the prospective purchaser. Perhaps the appearance of a sole article gives a cleaner or neater appearance or by visually presenting only one article, the purchaser can more readily view all the features of the article. However, to present only one item of a pair or set presents several problems for the retailer in that it becomes difficult to keep stock of the inventory of the remainder of the articles not on display. In many cases, these items are improperly stored which may result in soiling or damage to these items. In the worst case, some of the non-displayed items or articles could become lost or misplaced or difficulty encountered in locating the matching item in the proper size or color. In any of these situations, the merchant or retailer may be caused to suffer considerable inconvenience or even the monetary loss of the complete pair or set of articles since this inventory must be replaced. At a minimum, storage and retrieval of the non-displayed items is a burden to the retailer.